


All of You

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is by request of @opalinesque on Tumblr! Aoba/Desire/Koujaku with (consensual) mind control fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

"Welcome home, Koujaku."

Koujaku grins as Aoba greets him in the hallway. Definitely, the best part of going out, these days, is coming home to this. "Hey, Aoba," he says, and takes a few strides over, and kisses him.

Aoba kisses back with a little groan, tossing his arms around Koujaku, and immediately, Koujaku's thoughts turn to the bedroom. Aoba seems willing, melting against him into the kiss -- though he lets out a squawk of alarm when Koujaku scoops him up. "Koujaku!"

"Eh? Is bridal-style too embarrassing?"

"You know it -- _YOU'RE_ too embarrassing," Aoba wails, but lets Koujaku carry him into the bedroom, depositing him on the bed. "I can't believe you..."

"I'm home~," Koujaku murmurs, smiling at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Ah, wait, Koujaku," Aoba says. Koujaku does, obligingly; he'd been about to lean over him but he just sits on the bed instead. Aoba still seems interested, flushed and licking his lips, but he's glancing aside like he's trying to think of how to bring something up.

So Koujaku just waits. "What is it?" he prompts, gentle.

"Ah, I'm... Koujaku, you love me...right?"

Koujaku can't keep the frown off his face. What kind of question was that? "Of course I--"

"No, I mean, me, I mean -- all of me--"

They had, recently, had to deal with -- which is to say, acknowledge -- the other side of Aoba. Koujaku bits back his immediate response; he doesn't really _know_ this other Aoba, but... on the other hand, he does, doesn't he? He loves Aoba. "...There's no part of you I'm unwilling to love," he says.

Aoba clears his throat, a little uncertainly. "Then maybe," he says. "I mean, you don't have to, but he'd like..."

Koujaku waits again, although he has an idea where this is leading.

"...I want to make love with you," Aoba purrs, and it's him for sure, the other Aoba, eyes a brighter gold, glinting as he shifts over, even his body language more sensuous. "I've always loved you, Koujaku, you know? I'm always there when you make love, but it's never _to_ me. Can we make love?"

He pushes past his immediate resistance to try to give it a fair consideration. It's obvious, from how this was introduced, that Aoba is completely fine with it, and that would be his protest: that he doesn't want to cheat on Aoba. But, on the other side of things, the problem exists that _he_ doesn't want to cheat on Aoba. Even if it wasn't cheating, Aoba is taking up all his thoughts, all the room in his heart. But -- this is Aoba too. And he knows part of the problem is on him, that he can't see this Aoba as Aoba, even knowing it's Aoba. Like he's treating them as something separate. And that's no good either, he thinks; it's not fair to either of them or to himself.

"...No good, huh?" Aoba murmurs, fingers trailing down Koujaku's cheek.

"I want to," Koujaku says, finally. "It's not that I don't want to. You're Aoba too, and I love Aoba with all my heart. But I'm having...difficulty letting go. I know 'my' Aoba well, and fell in love with him. I could be clinging onto that idea a little." It's an embarrassing admission, in a way. "I don't want you to feel... separate. Unwanted."

Aoba considers that, lips curving up into a small smile. "Ahhh," he says, agreeably. "So do you want to wait until you're ready to let go, or do you want me to make you let go?"

" _Make_ me?" Koujaku says, taken aback.

"Sure. If you're holding onto a ledge and you know what you want's below but can't bring yourself to jump..." Aoba's fingers trail down the inside of Koujaku's yukata, tracing muscle and tattoo. "Do you want to wait until your fingers give out and you fall, or to wait until you're brave enough to jump on your own, or do you want me to peel your fingers off the edge?"

He knows what Aoba is offering, and shivers. It's a scary thought, but... he thinks of how this Aoba had pointed out before that he's only ever used Scrap in their benefit, and he thinks about how he's said, before, that he'd trust Aoba with his sense of control. Giving up control is the most dangerous and the most alarming idea. But. But...

"Make me, then," Koujaku says, and smiles at him.

Aoba's eyes widen. He looks like, genuinely, he hadn't expected that idea; his expression grows vulnerable for a moment, longing, and Koujaku pulls him closer with the impulsive desire to protect him.

"Ah... yeah," Aoba says, face buried in Koujaku's chest. He draws a breath, then tilts his head up so they're looking at each other, so Koujaku is gazing into eyes a little brighter than he's used to. 

He knows it's coming, and makes himself relax, smiles at Aoba.

Aoba smiles back, almost shy. And then: "Koujaku," he says, in that voice of the other Aoba's, so sultry and demanding, voice seeming to reverberate, "let go and love me like you wish to."

And just like that, he feels almost silly over his own resistance. Aoba is Aoba. This is a side of Aoba that he doesn't know so well, but when they were in Platinum Jail, Aoba saw a side to him that _he_ didn't know well, either, and instead of avoiding him, it cleared the way for so much more honesty between them. Why had he even worried about fighting this Aoba?

"Aoba," Koujaku says, relieved, and curls his fingers against Aoba's cheek.

Slowly, Aoba raises a hand to touch his. "Is it all right...?"

"It's fine," Koujaku reassures him. He really is cute when he's acting shy like this, Koujaku thinks; this Aoba's shyness manifests in a completely different way from the other Aoba's, and both of them are pretty much perfect. "I love you."

Aoba goes, in a moment, completely red, eyes welling up as if he were about to cry. "Koujaku..." he says, voice wobbling.

"Hey, hey," Koujaku protests, and moves to wipe Aoba's tears away. 

But before he can, Aoba's seized his hand and is pushing him back into the bed, straddling him. "I want your dick," Aoba tells him, grinding hips down into his, still red-cheeked, eyes still wet. "I want you to fuck me so hard while looking straight at me, I want you in me already--"

His cock jumps at the sound of that desperation. "Aoba, oi--"

Aoba's lips press to his, cutting off further words, absolutely nothing seeming to hold him back. He kisses Koujaku like he wants to crawl into his mouth, tongue sliding against his, body arching and rolling sinuously. "Please," he breathes. "Koujaku, Koujaku..."

Koujaku's already hard, feeling Aoba moving against him like that, and he groans, grinding up against Aoba. "Yeah," he says. "Hang on, clothes..."

Aoba lets out a little unhinged laugh and pulls back, lips and cheeks flushed, hauling his own shirt off and flinging it to the side. Koujaku reaches up, cups the bare nape of Aoba's neck and leans up to kiss him, his own hands coming to Aoba's pants to open them. "Shh," Koujaku murmurs, kissing him again and again, soft and promising. "Just lay back and don't worry about a thing.

"Nah," Aoba says, groaning as his pants are opened and his cock exposed. "I won't. You can't keep me still, and I won't. I'm not like that, Koujaku."

"Oi--"

"I take what I want," Aoba says, and pushes Koujaku's yukata off his shoulders, shoving him back and literally standing over him on the bed.

For a second, Koujaku has no idea what's coming next, sprawled back and looking up at Aoba standing over him. And then Aoba's shifting, shimmying, kicking his pants off one leg and another and sinking back down to sit on him, naked. Koujaku, with his yukata pinned under him, can't move as much as he'd like, but he doesn't want to tear it, either, and doesn't want to deny Aoba anything, so he just lets out a few laughing protests as Aoba licks down his body to the button of his pants, opens it, and swallows his cock down as soon as his pants are open.

"Aoba..." Koujaku's protest dissolves into a sigh, and he curls fingers shakily in Aoba's hair. He wants to stop him, roll him back, turn Aoba into a squirming, shuddering mess under him, but Aoba wants his cock down his throat and is swallowing around him, which makes it hard to do anything but hold on. "Haa -- shit. Aoba, you--"

Aoba pulls off with a gasp, wet saliva bubbles rolling down Koujaku's cock. "You always try to run things, so why don't you lie back this time," he purrs, and slings a leg over Koujaku.

He doesn't even hesitate, doesn't give Koujaku a chance to protest, just sinks down onto him. It has to hurt, taking him in without any prep, but he doesn't seem to mind the pain at all, letting out a shudder of what looks like pure pleasure as Koujaku sinks into him, and it's hard for Koujaku to focus on anything but how tight and hot Aoba is around him.

"Oh," Aoba sobs, as he sinks to the base, straddling Koujaku, legs trembling. "You feel so good inside me... Koujaku, you feel so good...!"

Koujaku swallows hard, trying to take his shredded sense of control back, lifts weakened hands to Aoba's hips. "Can I move?" he manages, after a moment. "Aoba..."

"Yeah," Aoba says, and lifts his hips, slamming them back down onto Koujaku. " _Ah_ , fuck!"

Unable to keep his hips from jerking up into the movement, Koujaku starts to thrust, lifting his feet to bury them against the bed for leverage, holding onto Aoba as Aoba grinds into him, sobbing and arching, bracing his hands against Koujaku's chest. He seems to lose strength fast, unable to keep the rising and falling movement, and in a haze of pleasure, Koujaku sees his chance and twists them.

Aoba lets out a wail as Koujaku presses him back into the bed, lifts his legs, starts pounding into him, but his cheeks are flushed and his eyes bright and expression ecstatic, fingers clawing at Koujaku's shoulders as he clings onto him. "Harder," he begs, voice vibrant, "harder, harder, harder," and Koujaku does, unable to worry that it's too much when Aoba is begging him with such obvious pleasure, absolutely nailing him into the mattress.

Abruptly, Aoba's string of words are cut off and then he _shrieks_ , absolutely screams as he comes, the sound complete unrelenting pleasure, head thrown back, fingers gouging marks in Koujaku's back -- good, he thinks distantly, scar up his tattoo with Aoba's pleasure, _good_ \-- and then he can't think anything at all himself, pressing deep into Aoba as he comes as well.

They remain clinging tightly together for a few long moments after, Aoba's legs and arms pressing around Koujaku, Koujaku holding him tight. "I love you, Koujaku," Aoba whispers, and then shudders, and seems to relax.

"...Aoba?" Koujaku breathes, his face still buried in Aoba's neck.

"Koujaku..." It's the usual Aoba, his Aoba, and he wonders if he should feel guilty, but Aoba sounds dazed and relieved and pleased, like he's riding out the tail end of the other Aoba's orgasm -- and he would be, wouldn't he? Of course, that's only natural.

Aoba's fingers trace a soothing pattern over Koujaku's back as Koujaku slowly relaxes, lifts his head. Aoba looks a little concerned under his exhausted relief, brows slightly furrowed. "Was it... okay?" Aoba asks, finally.

"Yeah," Koujaku says. 

"All of it?" Aoba asks, hesitant.

"All of it," Koujaku says, and kisses Aoba's cheek. "All of you."


End file.
